


potstickers are food, not air

by Compulsory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena worried for her gf, alex sees way too much, choking on potstickers can be a turn on, kara is hungry for more than potstickers, potstickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsory/pseuds/Compulsory
Summary: “Alex said something...interesting and then I choked on a potsticker,” Kara explained“You what?” Lena asked“Choked on a potsticker?” Kara said sheepishly.orAlex teases Kara about her crush on Lena. Kara chokes on a potsticker. Kara is hungry for Lena and food.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 340





	potstickers are food, not air

“Where is she?” Lena asked as she ran through the DEO 

“Where is Kara?” 

“I’ll take you to her.” A passing DEO agent replied. 

Led by the DEO agent, Lena quickly made her way to the med bay of the DEO. When she arrived Kara was lying under the sunlamps, unmoving. Lena gasped. 

“What happened to her?” 

\- 45 minutes ago -

  
  


Kara was in a noticeably extra-chipper mood. Most likely due to the fact that between this game night and last Kara had her best friend-turned-girlfriend pinned on practically every surface you could think of. While Kara wished she could keep Lena all to herself, she hated keeping things from Alex. So they had decided they were going to tell everyone the news at game night tonight, and Kara was excited. 

“Someone's in a good mood,” Nia said as she walked by Kara humming while piling potstickers on her plate. 

Kara groaned. She knew where this was headed. While the superfriends had no knowledge that Lena and Kara had actually started dating, they did know that Kara had been hopelessly pining over her best friend for years. The teasing never stopped. Kara shoved a few potstickers in her mouth in an attempt to avoid the impending conversation. 

“Probably because she finally fucked Lena,” Alex said jokingly.

Kara choked. Everyone laughed. While this was the normal teasing, she couldn't help but wonder if Alex _did_ know something. It took Kara by surprise. 

Kara’s choke wasn’t just a snort, she was caught so off guard she took a deep breath inhaling whatever potsticker was in her mouth. Kara was chok _ing._ Actively unable to breathe. Kara started trying to cough attempting to dislodge the potsticker. 

The laughing quickly died down as everyone realized what was happening. 

“Oh, shit. Kara, are you choking?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded yes. She honestly didn’t know she could choke, but the potsticker was just in the right place where she was powerless. 

Alex quickly made her way over to Kara and began to do the Heimlich. Nothing happened. 

“Shit. I-. Kara, you’re too strong. It’s not working.” Alex said, now panicking. 

“Someone call the DEO!” Kelly said. 

J’onn arrived in a matter of seconds and quickly did the Heimlich removing the potsticker. Kara coughed and then inhaled deeply. Everyone sighed in relief. 

“We should take you to the med bay to make sure you’re okay,” J’onn said. 

\--

“What happened?” Lena asked again. 

After the initial shock of fear passed and the superfriends couldn’t stop themselves from laughing. 

“She. She was- and then she- I can't.” Alex said through laughs. 

Lena was angry now. Humor was a common deflection to trauma, whatever happened it must’ve been horrible.

“Oh, just spit it out.” Lena spat

Suddenly Kara stirred in the bed.

“You guys talking about me?” She asked as she sat up. 

“Kara!” Everyone said in unison. 

Lena ran over to Kara quickly wrapping her in a hug. 

“What happened?” Lena asked

Kara immediately turned a bright red. 

“Alex said something...interesting and then I choked on a potsticker,” Kara explained 

“You what?” Lena asked

“Choked on a potsticker?” Kara said sheepishly. 

“Oh my god. You are insufferable.” Lena laughed. 

“Why are you even in here?” Lena asked

“J’onn said I should take a moment to rest, even though I was fine, because I’ve never choked on anything before.” 

“Makes sense.” 

“Yeah.” 

There was a moment of silence while Kara and Lena stared into each other’s eyes, forgetting that there was anyone else in the room. Kara’s eyes flicked from Lena’s eyes to her lips. Kara was hungry for more than her unfinished potstickers. 

Alex coughed and they broke their gaze away from each other. 

“Thank you guys so much for watching over me. I have to go...talk to Lena. In private. My house, 30 minutes, we’re finishing game night!” Kara said as she quickly dragged Lena out of the room. 

Kara pulled Lena through the DEO and into the locker room before pressing her against a set of lockers and looking into her eyes deeply. 

“So..what did Alex say?” Lena whispered, her breath heavy against Kara’s lips 

“Hmm?” 

“To make you choke?” 

“She said I was in such a good mood because I’d finally fucked you,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear. 

“Oh? And what did you say to that?” Lena whispered back, already forgetting today’s events.

“Nothing. I choked on a potsticker. Remember?” Kara whispered trying to keep the mood. 

Lena started to laugh but Kara covered Lena’s mouth with her hand. 

“Stop, you’ll ruin the mood. You wanna get fucked don’t you?” Kara said as she began to slide her knee up Lena’s thigh. 

Lena just whined in response. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Kara said, slipping her hand off from around Lena’s mouth. 

***

Alex sighed, she couldn’t help but feel guilty for putting Kara in the med bay. The jokes had been going on for so long maybe this was a sign to actually _talk_ to Kara about what she was feeling. It couldn’t be easy, being in love with your best friend. 

Alex had asked around and Kara and Lena were seen walking into the locker room. They were probably having some long conversation about how Kara needed to be more careful while they grossly looked at each other with heart eyes. 

Alex opened the door.

“Hey, Sorry to interrupt I just wanted to-” Alex found Kara and Lena in the back of the locker room. Lena was pressed up against a locker and several articles of clothing were tossed on the ground. 

“Oh my God. Oh my God!” Alex screamed as she quickly shut her eyes. 

“Alex!” Kara shouted.

“Just tell me when you have clothes on,” Alex said quickly 

Kara and Lena quickly fixed themselves.

“You can open your eyes now,” Kara said 

Alex hesitantly opened her eyes to Kara and Lena standing in front of her, both red-faced. 

“Remind me to never use the lockers back here. You know I came in here to apologize. But I was _right_ so I’m not even going to say anything. How long?” Alex said gestured to them

“One week,” Lena said 

“We were going to tell you today,” Kara replied 

“Alright..” Alex said hesitantly 

“Kara we are talking about this later, but we should get to your apartment to finish game night.” 

“Right. Yes. We’ll head over now.” 

\--

Everyone was gathered around in Kara’s apartment. Kara cleared her throat. 

“Lena and I have something to tell you.” Kara said with a smile. 

“We’re dating.” Lena said as she slipped her hands into Kara’s 

“Finally!” Everyone said in unison. 

“Let’s eat!” Kara said 

“Oh I think you already did.” Alex said with a snort. 

“No thanks to you.” Kara said with a light laugh and then a pout. 

\--

Kara sat, her arms wrapped around Lena as they watched a movie. Lena had fallen asleep in her arms and was breathing lightly. Kara pressed a kiss to the top of Lena’s head. 

“I love you,” Kara whispered before drifting off to sleep herself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Honestly not sure what I wrote here. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
